C15: The Poland Files
by Justin Chiarini
Summary: The previous night’s battle was becoming reality for the squad of C15. The faint smell of destruction was in the air. It was meant to be a routine operation without any hostages or slipups. The new action adventure from Justin Chiarini.


**C-15: The Poland Files**

By Justin Chiarini

**CHAPTER ONE**

The sun was rising slowly of the team of agents located in Poland. The previous night's battle was becoming reality for the squad of C-15. The faint smell of destruction was in the air. It was meant to be a routine operation without any hostages or slip-ups. The main leader of C-15 looked at his watch. Six thirty in the morning. Hours from the last gunshot rung out from enemy. The leader of C-15 is a forty five year old man by the name of Charles Bell. A highly decorated agent with twenty years of dedication to the secret division U.N.A.F.A.T. The United Association Fighting Against Terror. A tall clean-cut gentleman who is an expert seal and marksman. The mission was to land in Bochnia, Poland. The assassination of Militia leader Boris Yesokov. The landing and navigation to the target building went according to plan. With a tip off to the enemy from a rogue friendly landed a foiled attempt on the terrorist's life. The C-15 team was ambushed about 11pm the previous night. They finally blasted their way out and bunkered in an abandoned warehouse about three miles away. Out of a crew of fifteen only five made it. The other ten were killed in an explosion at the beginning of the ambush. The day was looking like a stormy one. It must have been another two hours that Charles surveyed the area they were in. With the threat of their location being found out there was no radio communication. Charles ordered the remaining four agents to weapons ready before they headed out. Charles led the agents north up the high street. The agents examined every inch of the cold and wet area as they progressed forward. Ducking in to doorways as police and army patrols drove past. Charles knew his time was limited. He knew they had to find a safe house to at lease make contact with headquarters. The distant sounds of the army and police were growing nearer. Turning left at the top of the street Charles spotted an abandoned shop. After a quick survey of the area and they ran to the shop in formation. It took Charles about a couple of minutes to pick the lock. The other agents seemed tense looking around and ready to shoot anything that was out of place. Carefully opening and peeking through the door revealed no hostile threats. The crew could now breathe a little sigh of relief for the moment. Charles requested the radio from one of the agents. Powering on the radio and entering the unlock code. The voice on the other end requesting verification information and mission details. Charles relayed the events to headquarters and waited for a response. Charles new they could not hold up in here forever but for at lease three to four hours. This would be just enough time to construct a strategy and plan an escape. With a low ammunition supply they could afford to get into another firefight. Charles ordered the men to get at least an hour of sleep. Charles took out his water flash and sipped just a little to conserve his supply he reflected on the events with disbelief. He can now just prey for an evacuation from headquarters. Charles knows that if not, they would be on their own and out numbered. Headquarters radioed back the all clear for an evacuation plan for Charles crew. His men were tired and even he didn't know the outcome of this mission. He instructed the men about the plan and ordered weapons for the last time. After about fifteen minutes the men stood ready with the look of uncertainty on their faces. Charles ordered the men to stack up on the door and prepare to move. Slowly the first soldier cracked the door a little. Peeking outside up and down buildings. He slowly edged out. The sound of tearing cloth and the distant whistle of a shot rang in the room. He turned around to the crew with a small bullet hole in his chest. The life draining out of his eyes as he staggered to the floor gasping for breath spitting out blood. Charles rand forward and kicked the door closed. The crew hit the ground as three more bullet holes burst through the door and windows.

Charles lifted his head up slowly. Looking around he sees the aftermath of the event. Four shots fired. Three hits. Charles and James were the only ones left. James was laid flat out on the ground staring at the three dead soldiers. Hardly breathing Charles shuffled over to him and tugged at his shoulder. James snapped his head to Charles.

"We have to move now!" Charles said.

"But. The man, the men" James stuttered.

Charles grabbed James but the collar.

"I don't have time for this, soldier" Charles said in a stern commanding voice. "Now pull yourself together."

James wiped the trace of tears and straightened up.

"Sir, yes sir" he said holding back the tears.

They collected the dog tags and remaining ammunition from the dead soldiers. Charles knew that it would be anytime in the next ten to twenty minutes that the enemy would burst through the door. They would be instantly killed and also out numbered. Luckily there was a back entrance to a small alleyway in the back.

"Ready?" Charles said

"Yes sir!" James said in a now composed voice.

"Let's head out!"

Back at the headquarters about 300 miles away the radio distress message from C-15 had reached the command center. The headquarters was a typical temporary structure with computers and soldiers. A vast area of flashing lights and beeps and people typing. Senior Tactical Commander Peter J. Thompson was in charge of the current operation. He currently was around the battle table with his team of skilled advisers. Pointing to locations on the table map with reference to C-15's dilemma. The level of frustration for Peter was reaching great heights. Every minute they waited or didn't find a solution Charles and his team could be completely wiped out.

"Look! I don't care what we have to do, we need a damn solution." Peter said slamming his hand down.

The advisers stood back.

"I don't want ifs I want answers now." He said

On of the advisers unsure stepped forward to him "Not meaning to make this any less important than it is but they know the risks when they take an assignment."

Peter looked up at him with a snort he lunged forward.

"Peter no!" the other advisers grabbed him as he went for the adviser pinning him in a choke hold.

"Listen to me you piece of shit! It was our fault that the landing got messed up. If we had secured the leaks this would have never happened. So yes! It is our job to get them out of this. Do you follow the orders I am giving!"

The choked advisor nodded yes and gasped for air when Peter released the army grip from his neck.

Peter stormed out the tent to his jeep close by. He stood by the hood of the jeep and lit a cigarette. His hands were shaking as he took a drag from the lit cigarette. Simon slowly came out of the tent.

"We will sort this out. We just need everybody on the same page, ok?"

Simon was Peter's right hand man. With 15 years together Simon knew Peters every thought. Simons lead job was intelligence but he was 2nd in Tactical command.

"I just don't know how this happened?" He said

"Things happen, they are not meant to but we have to deal with them and the advisors are so far up the rule book we have our hands tied." Simon said.

"I know but why now, why Charles. I mean damn! He's my best friend!"

He threw the cigarette down and put it out with his foot. He ran his fingers threw his hair and shook his shoulders.

"Right! Let's go get them!" he said

Simon raised his head and smiled. "Damn straight!"

They both walked with authority back into the tent.

"Right! Listen up." Came from inside the tent.

**CHAPTER TWO**

They had already left the destruction of the shop. Charles and James had made little progress away from the abandoned shop. Ducking and escaping the enemy fire was starting to become a way of life for the two remaining members of the squad. With no radio contact for nearly thirty minutes the men were starting to question the outcome of the desperate journey. Bullets continued to zip past at high speed and ricochet around them. Trying every doorway as they run away they find an old drinking house basement hatch. The hatch was padlocked. Charles took the butt of his weapon and broke the lock off. They both dived down the hatch and closed the doors behind them. They crouched down with their weapons drawn and aimed at the hatch. They could hear the sound of the enemy vehicles in the distance. The footsteps were getting closer. James and Charles had completely slowed their breathing just waiting for the moment the enemy would burst through. The vehicles pulled up close by. James's pulse started to race faster and faster. Charles looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Keep it together" he whispered.

James lowered his head towards his gun sight again. He clicked his weapon from safe to fire. The click echoed through the passageway. The enemy soldiers suddenly stopped talking. James started to sweat frantically. He moved his finger to the trigger. Charles looked at him and shook his head from side to side slowly.

James placed his finger from the trigger back to the safe position again. Time would tell the outcome for the two allied soldiers trapped. This could be their final hour.

An hour after the enemy finally got back in their vehicles again and headed out of the area.

The two men waited an additional half an hour before they released their fingers from the weapons. They both let out a breath and slumped to the ground.

"We will stay here tonight" Charles said

James nodded. He took out his water flask. His hand was shaking as he took gulps of water.

The two started settling down for the night as they knew tomorrow was going to be a big day. Charles tried the radio still there was no contact. Charles tried for the next two hours and got nothing but some static. James got up and used a plank of wood to lever the door shut. This would at least offer some protection for the night for at least four to five hours.

The morning came too soon for the stranded soldiers. Charles nudged James awake.

Charles checkout the surroundings where they had fled into. The area appeared to be some sort of cellar with a exit door on the other side. Charles walked to the exit door. He cracked it a little. A staircase leading up was visible. Charles went back over to James.

"Ok this is it. We can't go out there in daylight with these uniforms. I think the staircase goes up to the house above. We need to disguise ourselves as much as possible."

James agreed and the two men set out cautiously up the staircase. They reached the top. The two soldiers both drew their sidearms. Like clockwork they both disengaged the safeties. Charles took a deep breath and pushed the door open slowly. He surveyed the area for a few minutes before proceeding. The door led to an abandoned living room. Bullet holes were all over the area, half eaten moldy food filled the air. The two soldiers had to cover there mouths because of the smell. They kept low out of window sight and navigated their way to the staircase leading to the bedroom area. Very slowly they made their way to the top. James started to cough as he followed.

"You smell that" he whispered

"Yeah I do" Charles replied

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

"I believe it is." Charles replied

As they made their way up the smell started to get stronger. They reached the top they were faced with three doors. One door was partly open to reveal the bathroom. They carefully opened the first door straight a head of them to reveal a childs bedroom. They turned right to open the final door. As the door opened James turned away and started to vomit. Charles stood firm in the door way with no expression. The door revealed a family bedroom with four decomposing bodies, two adult and two children. The evidence of a enemy execution was so apparent. He looked around the room to see a small cupboard and a chest of drawers. Charles walked over to the cupboard and opened the door. He grabbed two pairs of pants and two shirts.

He walked back out to James who had composed himself.

"Put these on and do it quick" he ordered

"Ok, I mean why, how, who would…" he stuttered

"I don't have time for this now. Put this damn stuff on now!"

James started to strip off his army attire and change in to the civilian clothes. Charles did the same. The two soldiers could not take all their army supplies so they had to limit themselves to hidden sidearms and radios only.

"Is this going to work?" James asked

"I don't know, but we stand more of a chance now" he said

to be continued...


End file.
